Gloria
Gloria Hippo 'is one of the main characters of the Madagascar franchise as well as The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends. she is a beautiful yet sassy hippo who often is a “bossy boots” to her allies, but she still is a good friend and likes to hang out. She is the girlfriend of Melman and is BFFs with Hallie, because they are the same species (Hippos). she and melman do tightrope acts together at the Circus Zaragoza. as an honorary member of the animal group, Gloria feels like the boss of the household and is not afriad to give someone a “Hip-Bump” if they get on her last nerves. Appearence Gloria is a rotound grey hippo with brown eyes. like most of the group, she normally dosen’t wear any clothes. Personality Gloria is considered to be a very beautiful and sweet, snobbish, bossy and sassy to others. she always tries to force other people to do as she says for their own good, especially her boyfriend Melman (who she wants to be cured of his hypocondria ways). she still is there for the others and is a good friend to have. she and Hallie are BFFs because they have similar personalaties and are of same species. she tries to have things how she wants them do and hates it when something happens to get in the way of it. she seems to be slightly boy-crazy, as she has romantic feelings for Melman (for a very long long time). she is very brave at some things that other, more scardy cat people might not be and isn’t afraid to give someone a “hip-bump” to knock some sense into whoever’s bothering her. Trivia * Gloria is one of the 2 hippos in the TCLOTTAFs animal group, the other one being Hallie. * Like most of the animal group, Gloria normally is clothless. * Gloria is one of the original members of the TCLOTTAFs animal group, meaning that she’s been with the group since the very beginning of the show. * Gloria is best friends with Hallie because they share a lot in common, like the fact thay are the same species. * Together, Gloria and Melman make up ”[[Meloria/Gloriman|'Meloria/Gloriman]]”. * Gloria almost lost her spot as Melman’s girl of choice. early in production of the second madagascar film, writers had created a female giraffe for Melman by the name of “Nikki”. she was quicky nixed as test audiences liked the idea that Melman loved Gloria more. ** not to mention, not too long after The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends got started, Gina temporarily fell in love with Melman, making it hard for him to choose who he should be with. however, after she realized that Melman was with Gloria, she moved on and is now in love with the mascot Geoffery. so Gloria and Melman are still a couple today. *** Gloria once had a temporary job as a nurse at the McStuffinsville hospital to help out her BFF Hallie (“Nurse Gloria”). Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Circus Zaragoza Category:Characters with jobs